


I Haven't Been This Happy In  A Long Time, Now I Am:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Second Chances: Steve & Lynn: New Beginnings: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barbecue, Blessings, Concern, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e07 Na Kama Hele (Day Trippers), Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Episode: s07e18 E Malama Pono (Handle with Care), F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Friendship, General, Grateful, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Playing, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Post-Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Prayer, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relaxing, Romance, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve found himself lucky, cause he is happy with the way his life turned out, Despite what he learned about his mother's journal, Will he put it to rest?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve found himself lucky, cause he is happy with the way his life turned out, Despite what he learned about his mother's journal, Will he put it to rest?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett knew that he was a lucky man, He never asked for much, Just for people to be honest with him, & he would do the same for them. But, He hasn't had any luck with that, since everyone came to care about, They leave him, & left him with abandonment & trust issues for the past 25 years of his life. He swore, he wouldn't let that happen to him again, but he met his new ohana & friends, & they formed Five-O, & he found true love with Lynn.

 

 

He watched as Captain Lou Grover & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly were setting up the grill, Everyone was having a good time at the nightly ohana barbecue, Danny was keeping up with Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, his son, & Chin's niece, Sara Diaz, while the other kids, Samantha, & Will Grover, Lou & Renee's kids, & Danny's daughter, Grace Williams were hanging out together, & enjoying the atmosphere. Officer Kono Kalakaua & her husband, Adam Noshimuri were just watching, cause she injured her ankle, & had to take it easy for awhile, but she doesn't mind, she loves watching her ohana enjoy themselves. "I am gonna get us something to drink, Want something, Baby ?", The Former Surfer asked, as she was getting up. Steve stopped her, & said, "Nope, I will get it, How about some fruit punch & a beer ?", The Couple nodded, & smiled at their friend, & love one, "Thank you, Steve", The Business Executive said, as he relaxed with his wife.

 

He made sure that everyone was satisfied, & the food was coming out, like it was supposed to, Everyone was just happy being together, Renee Grover said with a smile, as she turned to Lynn Downey-McGarrett, "He **_is_** really happy now, Isn't he ?", The Beautiful Blond nodded,  & said, "He is, Even though it took him awhile to get her, "It's because of you, Honey", Melissa Armstrong-Williams said, as she brought out the fruit salad, that she brought with her for the party. Abby Dunn-Kelly said with a nod, "Melissa's right, Cause you had patience, & you understood what he was going through, & it was worth the wait". Lynn said with a smile, "It sure was", & she went over to her husband.

 

She lightly touched him on the shoulder, & asked, "Hey, Babe, Are you okay ?", Steve smiled, & said, "I am fine, I haven't been this happy in awhile, Now I am", They shared a kiss, & then she said, "Dinner is all set", Steve whistled everyone to come up to the lanai, Lou, Chin, & Danny received kisses from their wives, as they sat down at the table, Steve said this surprising everyone.

 

"I would like for us to say "Grace", Cause I am feeling happy lucky", The Kids groaned in response, The women gave them a look, Chin said with a firm tone, "Hey, There would be none of that," The Hawaiian Native is usually calm, but when discipline is needed, He can be firm. Lou backed him up, said, "Uncle Chin's right, You mind Uncle Steve, Understand me ?", They nodded & apologized to Steve, who smiled, "It's okay, Kiddos, I promise to make it brief", & they all laughed, The Former Seal said with a smile, "Let's hold hands", & everyone did, as he asked. Danny nodded to his friend, "Go ahead", & Steve said this.

 

"Dear, God, We want to thank you for the beautiful start to this new year, Thank you, Also for the best team that anyone could ask for, I especially want to thank you for the two godsends you blessed in my life", he opened an eye, & smiled at Lynn, & then at Danny, who smiled back. "I appreciate this second chance at life, I will not waste it. Continue to bless & protect us in your name, Amen", "Amen !", The Five-O Ohana exclaimed happily, "Dig in, Everyone", The Five-O Commander commanded them, & they were enjoying their family time together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
